In many applications, it is desirable to provide a well-regulated constant voltage reference for use by one or more electrical or electronic circuits (e.g., to a delta-sigma modulator, analog-to-digital converter, or digital-to-analog converter). However, providing such a voltage reference with high precision may consume significant amounts of power, which may be undesirable in many applications, particularly those that rely on batteries for operation.